


Sunk Like A Rock

by Stockholmsyndrom



Series: A Pirate Wife For Me [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Almost Drowning, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Kidnapping, Pirate Riza Hawkeye, Prince Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/pseuds/Stockholmsyndrom
Summary: Prince Roy Mustang had always loved pirates. Never had he dreamed of being captured by one.





	Sunk Like A Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a silly little thing I wrote from some headcanons that @incognito4713 and I love to make up. This time it was a Pirate AU.
> 
> I will add to the series whenever I come up with something new. For now enjoy the sweet sweet meet cute of the Captain and her Prince!

Ever since he had been a small boy, Prince Roy had dreamed of a pirate's life.  
Traveling across the seas, going wherever the wind carried him, sword fights and hidden treasures... It sounded all so romantic and so much better than his life at the palace in Xing, among his abundance of siblings, many of whom wanted him to drop dead in order to move up in the line for the crown. He wouldn't be regulated by palace officials, by all these rules and teachers, customs and traditions. He would be free to go where he wanted, free to do what he wanted. Travel the seas and see the world instead of being confined in this golden cage, having to smile at the people who were clipping his wings. 

But never in his wildest dreams had he imagined being held captive by one!  
He shivered slightly, being dowsed in cold water, almost drowning and being hit over the head with the blunt handle of a pistol did not exactly incite warm and fuzzy feelings.

The ship's planks beneath his knees creeked and ground as the pirates around him laughed at the sight of him.

A Xingese prince, his noble and fine clothes wet and ripped at the seams, struggling in the ropes that bound him. A trickle of blood running down his chin as he awaited his fate to be decided.

"What a fine princeling he is! Look at all those rings and jewels! If we throw him over board he would just sink to the bottom of the ocean, like a stone!" one of them jeered.

Roy blinked and tried to make out her shape in the blazing sunlight. Yet all he could see was her dark curls and the gleaming gold earring on her left ear, glistening in the harsh sun. She had a rather cackling laugh.

"We cannot do that, what a waste of jewels that would be?" another one intervened. She had short cropped hair, but her voice was definitely a woman's.

"Silence! The captain!"

The laughing and leering came to a definitive stop. 

Roy's blood ran cold.

He had heard tales of the ruthless Captain Hawkeye. The man was a legend. He never took prisoners. He killed and burned his way through the ports of the world, only leaving the whispered breaths of his name on his victims' lips. A long time ago he had seen the man, a ghostly statue with pale sharp eyes and a haggard face.

Would he just slit his throat and be done with it? Or would he make an example of him, cut and burn him and drop the charred remains of his corpse right on the steps of the palace as a warning to the crown not to chase after him?

Roy regretted chasing afte the pirates in the harbour now. He wasn't brave, he wasn't a fighter by any means that counted. He was but a stupid foolish boy that chased the dream of a free life, a life only ruled by his own sense of justice and the direction of the winds.

The heavy bootsteps falling onto the wooden floor drowned out the howling winds of the sea. The crew fell silent as their captain approached. Each and every one showing their respect for their gruesome leader. 

Roy swallowed nervously and turned his head to the approaching figure. 

"Catalina, explain." 

Roy blinked in surprise. That was not the voice of a haggard old man. This was the voice of a young woman. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at the captain of the ship. She was standing directly in the sun, the rays of light behind her catching in her golden hair and surrounding her like a halo. 

"Captain, this weasly boy followed us from the port. He picked a fight with Ross, but we quickly disarmed him. Looks pretty rich and snooty, possibly a prince on a day out." 

"And your first impulse is to bring him onto my ship?" 

"We had to be quick and he would make us a pretty penny, I am sure. If anything he is wearing more gold than can be found on a Leto Priest, so we could strip him and let him walk the plank."

There was another round of snickers going through the crowd and Roy felt very much uneasy. He doubted that the crown would make a deal with pirates even if it was for the life of one of the princes. He had more than enough siblings to make up for his loss and it was a strong belief in the royal family that one had to earn their place in the world. And in accordance to that, Roy had earned his fate himself.

He had snuck out of the palace to go around seeking adventure in the port and had then run after the pirates as they had attacked. He had sook out danger and courted it. And now he was here, it was all his own fault.

"Fine. Relieve this man of his heavy burdens. They will only drown him faster." with that, the captain (who Roy still didn't know the name of) took a step back and let her crew jump him like ravenous vultures.

They tore at his bracelets and necklaces, slipped the rings off his fingers, and the one called Catalina even relieved him of his fine leather boots. He was being stripped for treasure like a cherry tree, and it was a wonder they let him keep the shirt on his back.

Roy wished he still had his gold dagger or his sword. He would have given them one hell of a fight, if only he had still been armed. He didn't care that he was outnumbered, as he was alone and this was a whole ships woth of pirates. He would have fought. But as it was, he was doomed to cower in front of them like a coward, hoping they would at least spare his life.

"Good job. Now send the boy home," the captain ordered and turned around. Her long braid flew behind her, fluttering in the wind that caught it.

Roy felt relieved. He wanted to thank her for sparing his life, but before he could even part his lips and utter a single sound, he was grabbed by several hands and dragged to a standing position.

"You heard the captain, go home boy!"

Roy stared at the faces of the amused pirates and before he could scream, he was being hauled over the reeling and then he was just falling. He landed in the water with a loud splash and the last thing he heard were some amused sounds of encouragement and cackling laughter.

 

 

Captain Riza Hawkeye left her crew to pick up the mess they had made. She had no intention of dealing with a snotty prince, be it for ransom or anything else. She had things to do, routes to plan and proviant to magically obtain. Their resources were all but gone. She had hoped to get a few crates of lemons or oranges in the Xingese port, but a squabble with locals had turned sour quickly and they had to leave before a deal could be reached. And now she was facing a week long travel on the sea with a hungry crew and the constant threat of scurvy. And all of that after they had just escaped the outbreak of the yellow fever when they had docked in South Aerugo. 

 

How foolish of them to take a prisoner when all they had wanted were to stock up their rations? But she had to admit, the gold and jewels the prince was wearing could be turned into food if she found the right port quickly. She would have to study her maps and see if it would be wise to continue East or if they should divert to the Southern Islands first. 

"Swim along boy!" 

"Oh come on yer highness! It's only a mile to shore, you can do it!" 

Riza chuckled as she listened to her crew cheering on the captured prince on his way back home. She didn't think they would actually throw him over board, but apparently the old boats were getting scarce. So instead of sitting him in one of the life boats and leaving him to row, they decided that he should take a swim instead. 

"Where is he? I can't see him?" 

"Oi, I think... He's, sunk." 

"Ah, those palace birds. Too high and mighty to learn how to swim..." 

Riza stopped. 

Of course the prince wouldn't be able to swim! She had heard of those palaces. Royal folk never learned how to swim in the palace. There was no need and no opportunity. All the pools and hot springs were only deep enough to reach a grown man's hips. And she doubted that he had been allowed to play in a wild lake, let alone the sea.   
And even if his instincts would kick in and he would just take to the water like a duck, the waves and the currents before land would make it even harder for him to keep himself afloat. And that didn't even take into account his lack of orientation and his swimming headache he probably had from the blow he had received earlier. 

All in all, the prince was a dead man.

Riza turned around, discarding her pistols and her sword and grabbed one of the ropes and hastily wrapped it around her waist, securing it with a knot. 

"Captain-" 

"Pull us up when I got him!" was all she said before she jumped over the side of the ship and after the prince. 

She landed in the water with a splash and immediately dove deeper. The water was dark in the shadow that her huge ship cast and it was hard to see anything. She came up for air twice, tirelessly looking around on the surface, hoping she would catch a glimpse of his brightly died silken clothing. 

She could faintly hear her crew up on the ship, shouting directions and trying to navigate her, pointing her to where he had gone down. 

She took a deep breath before she dove back in, kicking her legs and shooting through the water, hopefully in the right direction. 

Her hands came in contact with something soft, and she realize that she had hound his head. She firmly hooked her fingers under his arms and pulled. His added weight made their way towards the surface far slower than she would have liked. Swimming for the both of them was exhausting and Riza felt her breath wither away. Just when she thought she had no strength left, she felt the rope around her waist tighten and pull her up. 

She broke the surface with a long intake of breath and clung to the prince as tight as she could. Somehow she managed to entangle both of them in the rope and get a good grip on him as her crew pulled them out from the waves. 

She hit the deck with a loud grunt and allowed herself a quick breath before she kicked off the ropes and crouched over the unconscious prince. 

"Is he breathing?" she asked and turned his head towards her. His lips had taken on a slightly blue hue and he didn't seem to be breathing. 

Without hesitation, Riza pressed her lips to him and filled his lungs with her breath. She did that maybe three times before she started to compress his chest. It did not take long for the prince to let out a watery cough and struggle into a sitting position. He was desperate for air. 

Riza reeled back as his obsidian eyes found hers and he pierced her with an unreadable look. 

"Get him out of his clothes. Get him something dry. And have some hot stew for him." 

With that she turned, leaving her stunned crew to deal with the new addition and scramble to follow her orders. They probably had a lot of questions for her. But Riza didn't care. She needed to get dry now.


End file.
